Two of a Kind
by MedPomfritter
Summary: Emily and AJ are twins, and they only have one thing common: neither are very good at dealing with love. While on vacation with a friend, Emily meets a seemingly perfect guy... future fic, Sophie. Full summary can be found in my authors note.


**Summary: Being a Gilmore-girl can sometimes be confusing and, at times, hard. Emily is nineteen years old and just graduating college. So is her twin sister, AJ.**

**The two girls are polar opposites in every way, except one - they are both terrible at dealing with love… What happens when Emily stumbles upon the most perfect guy ever, who seems to know about her family - who is he?**

**Future fic!**

Seeing as this is my first GG story, and English isn't my native language, I would really appreciate some feedback! Anything you could possibly have to say would be extremely useful.

I hope you will all like my story.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls! All I own is this plot, all original characters and a much too big imagination._

* * *

Chapter One: Sleep… or lack thereof

She turned in her bed, from one side to the other, while letting out an annoyed groan. This was definitely the most annoying part of school. Graduation. Or rather, the night before graduation. Being the annoyingly perfectionistic student that she was, Emily was cursed with nerves - and lots of them! Not that she hadn't seen this coming. No, she had known from the day she started High School, that she was going to be having a lot of sleepless nights.

It still bothered her, though. She was valedictorian, so she had to be well rested.

She let out a heavy sigh, turned so she lay on her stomach, and buried her head in her pillow. She knew that it didn't matter if she fell asleep, she'd just end up being woken again by the noise her sister dared to label "music".

Yep, Emily certainly wasn't an only child. In fact, she had three siblings. AJ was the oldest of them, and the same age as Emily herself. They were twins, but never before in the history of the earth had two people been as different than those two girls.

While Emily was quiet, polite and loved school, AJ was always the centre of attention and the biggest troublemaker you would ever meet.

Emily was not disappointed. After lying in her bed for what seemed like half a hour, but could possibly have been two hours, she heard the door slam open, and a girl, identical to herself, save the eyes, dropped down on the opposite bed, so heavily that it was a wonder it was still standing on all four legs.

The girls were, however, not completely identical; while Emily's eyes matched the ones of their father, AJ had inherited their mother's sapphire-blue ones.

What Emily really wanted was to ignore her sister, and try to get at least a little sleep, but, at the moment, goading the girl seemed like more fun.

"How are the Morrisons doing?" she smirked, noticing the slight blush creeping up AJ's neck, gracing her face.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh no? Maybe I should reformulate the question for you: how is Matt doing?" her smirk got even wider, while the humour danced in her eyes, " I guess neither Uncle Finn nor Auntie Jenny know that you were there? They usually don't."

"Why aren't you sleeping? Wasn't tomorrow supposed to be a big deal?"

"Oh, well I was trying to sleep, when _someone _stumbled into my room like some kind of meth-addict."

"I most certainly did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Could you guys please SHUT UP! You're waking up the whole house," a fifteen-year-old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes was now standing up against the doorframe, looking very annoyed.

The twins had been so caught up in their argument that they hadn't noticed when they had both gotten up from their beds.

Emily felt really stupid for just yelling like that, not taking the fact that it was almost midnight into account, whereas AJ simply smirked - she actually found it amusing.

"I'm _so _sorry, Laura, did we wake mom and dad?" she nearly whispered as she got back into bed.

"Don't worry, Em, they are still dead to the world," the blond smiled very briefly, "However, you did wake _me _up. Tomorrow you both start paying!" She pointed at us both accusingly.

"A threat is only as good as the paper it's written on!"

"Uhm, AJ? I think you mixed two quotes together, there."

She just shrugged her shoulders, and got back into bed with a big '_THUMP'._

Laura said her goodnights, and walked away. Then she yelled over her shoulder, as an afterthought, "I'm standing up in the middle of your speech, and demand that they find a more suitable valedictorian, because the one they have chosen is mentally unstable!"

Emily, the mature 19-year-old that she was, poked out her tongue at her baby sister, and lay her head on the pillow. It didn't matter that AJ was playing the music in her headphones so loud that it might as well had been played on a boom box. Emily was now so tired, that she fell asleep the second her hair came in contact with the pillow-case. All thought of the day to come was long gone from her mind.

It wasn't as if she hadn't memorized the speech, anyways.

TBC…

* * *

I know this chapter is a little short, and I'm very sorry about that, but I just made it as a kind of introduction. The next one will be longer, I promise!

I don't know how far I want to take this story yet, seeing as my school is keeping me very busy. It will probably depend on the amount of reviews I receive (the really make my day!)

Sneak Peak on the next chapter, The Right Moment:

"_I haven__'__t told them yet. I__'__m simply waiting for the right moment, and that moment is expected to arrive right after I__'__m done praising my parents in my speech.__"_


End file.
